Only If You'll Be Mine
by O.oWTF
Summary: A bit of continuation from "Will You Be My Valentine" but you don't really have to read it to understand this one. Nagisa and Honoka have a surprise in store for one another for Valentines day/Anniversary. *Sexual Content* Warning


Alright so here is the second part or sequel to Be My Valentine. I hadn't originally intended it to be a rated M fic but since I was asked so nicely to add it in I thought I'd give it a try. So Derka the spicy parts are just for you ;)

Like a couple of my other one shots this one includes Mai and Saki, but no, I will not be going into detail about their lives together. I enjoy putting them in but I don't know their characters well enough to really go in depth with them.

Usual Disclaimers apply. I own nothing but a tv, an xbox, a laptop, and a car… do I really need anything else?

XXX

"Saki hurry up! We only have 20 minutes before the girls are likely to get home." Nagisa exclaimed as her and her friend scrambled around trying to finish setting everything up.

"Hey you should be grateful I'm helping you with this, do you know how hard it is to get away from Mai on Valentine's Day? How did you convince Honoka to let you get away for so long, especially with it being your anniversary and all?" Saki replied as she put down what was in her hand completing their task. It actually looked pretty good and she knew Honoka would be really surprised when she saw it. Her friend had definitely outdone herself this year.

"I told her that I needed to finish something at work and that I would meet her later tonight. Said she should hand out with Mai and enjoy her time or something. She didn't seem to mind too much, something about both of them needing to find something anyways. I'm more surprised you got out of it too."

"So was I. We usually spend all day together but when I told her I needed to do something she just waved her hand at me and said she had made plans with Honoka already. Kinda makes me feel unloved."

"Aww, I still love you" Nagisa wrapped both her arms around her friends neck and squeezed as hard as she could, causing Saki to choke and shove Nagisa off of her.

"Alright enough of that. It's bad enough being associated with you, I really don't want people thinking I'm dating you."

"Hey, now that's just mean." Nagisa smiled at her friend. "Thanks by the way for the help."

"It's what friends do. Come on lets go find our girls."

"Sounds good to me, I can't wait to see Honoka's face tonight."

OOO

"So Honoka, you think those two idiots will like their surprise?" Mai asked with a wicked grin, already thinking of the look on Saki's face when she saw the little (and she did mean little) number that she had picked out.

"I'd be willing to bet Nagisa chokes on her tongue" Honoka laughed causing Mai to join in. "So is that all you have planned for tonight?"

"Pretty much, we normally spend all day together but she said she had to do something today, which worked out since you asked me to come shopping with you. It also gives me a little time to set up for tonight. What about you? Don't you and Nagisa usually spend the day together since it's also your anniversary?"

"Usually yes, but Nagisa said she had some things to take care of at work. I tell you she's been a little off the past little while."

"Off how" Mai gave her friend a curious look.

"I don't know she just, spaces out at times and I have walked into the room a few times when she is on the phone and I swear it's like she changes the conversation and starts acting really nervous when I ask her what's going on." Honoka replied with a slight frown and furrow of her brows.

"With anyone else I might be a little concerned about what they were up to, but knowing Nagisa she's probably just setting up a surprise for tonight or something. And she obviously wouldn't want you to find out about it."

"I hope so" Honoka sighed, but then immediately shook her head. "I'm sure you're right, knowing her she has something up her sleeve to try and out do what I did to her last year" Honoka actually blushed as her thoughts raced with mental images of what she had set up for her and her lover the year before. It had definitely been a night to remember.

"You guys have the weirdest contests, but I guess anything that ends with sex can't be all bad"

Laughing the girl's decided to stop at a café for a coffee before heading home for the day to set up for their plans for that night.

"So question" Mai spoke out after a momentary lapse of silence. Honoka hummed in reply and looked at her friend over the rim of her mug.

"How come you got white lingerie? Seems kind of innocent for what you're planning to use it for. I figured you would have gone for dark purple or black or something like that."

"I thought about it, but Nagisa seems to have a thing for those colours on me. I think it has something to do with my Cure outfit to be honest."

"You too? Saki is the same way, what a couple of perverts we're dating huh?" Both girls giggled at the truth of that statement.

"That's for sure, but I can't really say anything since I used to constantly stare at her midriff when we first became Cures."

"And she never noticed? Wow and I thought Saki had bad observational skills."

"I know, it amazes me some days how those two can notice something from a mile away concerning other people but when it has anything to do with them they are completely oblivious. I swear we used to have this underclassman that kept hanging around Nagisa, and for so long she couldn't understand why I would get upset when this girl would come around."

"Did she eventually figure it out?"

"Not really. It wasn't until we graduated and the underclassmen confessed her feelings to her that she finally figured out that I was upset because this girl had been flirting with her."

"Oh wow so what happened and what did you do to the poor girl?"

"I didn't do anything, not that I never thought about it. Apparently she told Nagisa that she was in love with her and that she knew Nagisa was with me but she thought she should dump me and be with her. Neither knew that I was watching the whole exchange, and Nagisa still doesn't know I heard so don't tell her."

Mai made a zip of the lips motion causing Honoka to smile. "Anyways, I have to admit the look on Nagisa's face when the girl said that to her was pretty comical. She looked like a deer in the headlights with the most dumbfounded look on her face. She said "Look, I'm flattered and all but I love Honoka and nothing or no one will ever change that. I think you're a good person and I'm sure you'll find someone, but it's not me" and then she just walked away."

"Wow direct as always, but at least she let her down and the girl got the hint that Nagisa isn't looking for anyone else."

"Well she did let her down but the girl still didn't get it. She followed Nagisa around telling her she wasn't giving up for another couple of weeks. At first I thought it was funny since it was finally bugging Nagisa now that she knew exactly what her intentions were, but after a while it became tedious and a little pathetic. One day Nagisa came home and begged me to tell her how to fix it."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I'd deal with it. She was a little sceptical at first and made me promise not to kill her, like I'd go that far" Honoka pouted but Mai just gave a nervous chuckle knowing how possessive her friend was with her girlfriend. It wouldn't have surprised her if the girl had suddenly gone missing.

"So what did you say to her?"

"Just that Nagisa wasn't interested in her and that we love each other very much so she needed to stop following my girlfriend around and get her own."

'_Why do I get the feeling she's paraphrasing?' _Mai thought.

The two friends talked for a little while longer before deciding to call it a day and head home to set up for the night.

OOO

Honoka arrived back to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend and called out. Not hearing a response she begins to look around the three bedroom, two bathroom apartment before sighing. "Mou, Nagisa should have been back by now."

Walking into the kitchen after setting her bags in the bedroom she noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen island.

'Honoka, I hope you had a fun day and are ready for an incredible night. Get ready and meet me downstairs at 7. Make sure you have a jacket it's a little chilly outside. –Love Always, Nagisa'

Honoka chanced a glance at the clock and saw that she only had an hour and a half to get ready and get everything in place. She wasn't sure what Nagisa had planned for them but she would make sure they came back to the apartment for a surprise of her own.

After getting ready Honoka quickly checked herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a tight fitting pair of skinny jeans and an off the shoulder cream coloured form fitting sweater with a pair of black high heels.

Smiling at how good she looked she grabbed her belted leather jacket and purse and headed out of the apartment.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs and stepped outside her breath caught in her throat at the scene before her. There in front of a limo stood Nagisa looking charming as ever in a pair of dark wash loose jeans, a white collard dress shirt with a black leather jacket over top that stopped at her waist. In the taller girl's hand was a single rose, and she wore a smile that never failed to make her heart skip a beat.

Nagisa was in a similar state of shock as her girlfriend. She had tried really hard to prepare herself for how good she knew Honoka was going to look, but no matter how hard she tried to not be, and no matter how much time seems to pass, the smaller girl still manages to take her breath away with the simplest actions and clothes.

To this day Honoka found it weird that she thought the smaller girl looked incredibly hot when she first woke up in the morning.

"Wow, Honoka, you look beautiful."

"And you look very dashing" Honoka said and chuckled when she saw the younger girl blush. She loved how her girlfriend never seemed to be able to take a compliment, and that she always tried to deny being even slightly masculine.

While Honoka certainly loved seeing her girlfriend in different sets of lingerie, it's usually a challenge to get her to wear it along with dresses, Honoka has to say, Nagisa definitely looks sexier dressed like this then she did in a dress. Not that she would tell the other girl that. After all, it was still fun getting her to try on dresses when they were out.

"Flatterer"

"Flirt" Honoka smiled at Nagisa and walked forward, stopping when she was toe to toe with the taller girl. Leaning up she caught Nagisa's lips with her own quickly before stealing the rose out of her grasp and smelling it.

"Well shall we my love?" Nagisa asked opening the door and gestured Honoka inside.

"Such a gentleman"

"Mou Honoka, you're such a tease." Nagisa replied and followed her lover into the limo with a pout.

"That's because you are so much fun to tease. Besides, I can only be considered a tease if I don't intend to put out." Honoka purred into her ear.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm going to get lucky tonight?"

"Well given how the last few years have ended I'd have to say yes, but I don't know now. We'll just have to wait and see how the night goes."

"Then I'm definitely getting lucky tonight." Nagisa told her with a smirk.

"Oh? And what makes you so confident?"

"Ah ah that would ruin the surprise. Let's just say I have a very good feeling you won't be able to keep your hands off me."

"Hmm, so where are we going?"

"You'll see." As Nagisa said that they felt the car come to a stop, prompting Nagisa to open the door and exit before helping Honoka out as well. The smaller girl gave out a gasp and looked at the display laid out while Nagisa walked up to the driver's side window as it rolled down.

"I'll just be parked around the corner so give me a call or text and I'll come get you two."

"Thank you very much Takahara-kun"

"Anytime Misumi-san, and good luck" The man gave her a wink before driving off.

Nagisa shook her head and wandered over to Honoka taking her hand. "So, are you surprised?"

"I am. I certainly wasn't expecting this."

They were stopped at the hillside where they had officially become friends and where Honoka had confessed her feelings to her best friend.

In front of them Nagisa and Saki had set up four poles with lights hanging across them to illuminate the table set in the middle. The table was set low with pillows on the ground for the girls to sit on, and on the table itself was two, two inch candles lit to offer a little bit more light. Two trays were already set in place with a silver cover over top of them to keep the food warm.

The girls talked, laughed, and enjoyed their meal passing the hour away with fun. Things were going good and Nagisa knew it was now or never which caused her to start getting nervous. Ever the observational one, especially when it came to her girlfriend, Honoka noticed the sudden mood change in the girl across from her.

"Nagisa? What's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I mean not nothing there is something but-" Nagisa was cut off by Honoka giggling at her. "Mou, don't laugh at me."

"Sorry, I just didn't realise I was still capable of making you nervous, and stutter."

Nagisa just snorted "You always make me nervous, I don't think that'll ever go away, not that I want it to." Nagisa smiled while looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Honoka, there's actually a reason why I set all of this up, and in this place to top it all off. You see five years ago you brought me here and made the happiest I had ever been up to that point. In this place you became the greatest friend I could ever possibly have or want, and then you became so much more than I could have ever hoped for. You are my friend and my lover, but even with already having so much of you, I can't help but still want more."

Nagisa lifted herself off the pillow and rounded the table so she was beside Honoka before kneeling down to be in front of her. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a small square box and opened it up to show a simple white gold band with a princess cut diamond in the center surrounded smaller diamonds.

Honoka gasped as she realized what was happening. "So in this place that already means so much to us, I am asking you, Yukishiro Honoka, if you would make me the happiest person in the world once more. Will you marry me?" Nagisa smiled at Honoka and patiently waited for the other girl to reply, but when the silence dragged on and tears started leaking from Honoka's eyes she began to get concerned.

"I mean, I know it's more of a formality or whatever since we can't legally get married, at least not here, mind you I would be up for going to some other country to do it, but you know, it's really not a big deal, you know, if-if we don't. I mean we don't have to since we already live together and do all that stuff that married people do an-"

Nagisa was cut off by a body tackling her own, forcing her on her back, and a pair of lips seeking her own in a bruising kiss. It took a minute for Nagisa to process what had happened but when she figured it out she gave back as good as she got until the need for air become too much for the both of them.

Both girls were panting heavily and Honoka could feel her lungs burn, but she had to get this out, so taking a deep breath of air she let out her reply in little more than a breathless whisper. "Yes"

"Huh?" Nagisa's dazed response caused her to smile.

"Yes, I will marry you, a thousand times yes Nagisa."

They smiled at one another before moving in for a kiss that's relatively chaste though still deep. The kiss didn't stay that way for long though and soon grew more and more passionate as their desire for one another grew when the reality of what had just transpired settled in. They were engaged now.

"Mmm, home, now" Honoka demanded in between kisses, her hands tightly clinging to the jacket of the girl trapped beneath her.

"I had…acutally asked…Takahara-san…to drive us around for a little while… before heading back." Nagisa replied in between kisses but gasped at the end when she felt Honoka's left hand slide into her pants and cup her mound. "H-home is g-good too. Let's go home!" Nagisa stuttered then panted.

Both girl's jumped up and quickly fired a text to the driver to come and get them (Not an easy thing to do with her girlfriend's, Fiancée's sorry, mouth working on her neck).

Climbing into the limo little over a minute later, Nagisa idly wonders if she should clean up her mess but can't bring herself to care when Honoka straddles her lap and thrusts her tongue into her mouth.

They continue to make out for the short drive back to their apartment, so lost in each other that neither noticed the car slow down and finally stop. It wasn't until they heard a cough that they pulled away from each other and embarrassedly exited the limo. The driver had a little bit of red on this face and couldn't meet their eyes but was able to maintain his composure, having been caught in that situation far more times than he would have cared for, as was the joys of his job.

"Have a good night ladies, and congratulations." He smiled at them. He was really happy for the couple that obviously cared for one another a great deal.

"Thank you Takahara-san, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Nagisa replied and Honoka gave him her thanks before practically dragging Nagisa into the apartment building.

OOO

Fumbling to open the door Nagisa was finally able to push it open and walk through first only to turn around and push Honoka back against the closing door as she captured her lips in another bruising kiss.

She pressed her as hard as she could against the door as hands roamed and the kiss grew sloppy with their need. Removing Honoka's jacket she was about to lift her sweater up when a pair of hands stopped her. Pulling back both girls were panting hard and Nagisa gave a confused look not really understanding why she was being stopped. It was obvious in her fiancée's eyes that she wanted it just as bad, so she didn't comprehend why they were stopping.

"W-wait. I have a surprise for you too. Come with me." Honoka led her through the open area of the living room/kitchen/dining room, and down the hallway to their bedroom. Entering the bedroom she turned to Nagisa and walked backwards till she was standing next to the bed.

It took a minute for the sex haze clouding her mind to clear but when it finally did Nagisa was able to take in the small changes to their bedroom. There were more unlit candles in various parts of the room than normal and a chair was sitting beside the bed in front of the end table facing their ensuite bathroom. Nagisa just lifted her eyebrow as a silent question.

"Sit down here" Honoka gently pushed Nagisa back into the chair so she was sitting in it "put this on, and no peaking." she then handed her a blind fold.

"Why do I need to be blind folded?"

"I told you it's a surprise, please just trust me, you will like it I promise."

Never one to deny a request from her lover Nagisa put on the blind but panicked when she heard the other girl's retreating footsteps. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back out in a minute, don't worry." She replied before closing the bathroom door.

Nagisa huffed, pouted, and crossed her arms, but stayed seated and blindfolded none the less. She focused on the muffled sounds that her fiancée was making through the bathroom door and felt a smile replace her pout as she let it sink in. She was engaged to the person she has been in love with for many years. One day she was going to get to call Honoka her wife, and the thought made her grin like a fool.

"What are you smirking about?" Honoka's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"You" Was her simple answer. "So, can I take this off now?" She raised her right hand to remove the blindfold but a firm grasp on her wrist stopped her.

"Ah ah, not yet." Honoka once again straddled Nagisa's lap and kissed her senseless. She quickly grabbed her other wrist, and while still kissing her, led them to the back of the chair where she quickly secured them with a pair of cuffs looped through the back.

Feeling the cool metal on her wrist, and the clicking of the cuffs locking, Nagisa jerked back and tried to yank her hands free with no success. "H-Honoka!"

Honoka giggled at her startled expression and quickly kissed her lips before hopping off of her lap. "Don't worry it's not permanent, just a, precaution we'll say."

Nagisa continued to test the strength of the cuffs as she listened to Honoka walk around the room to, judging by the smells reaching her nostrils, light the various candles she had set up. "Mou no fair." As she said this she heard slow but pulsing music drift through the bedroom and felt Honoka settle herself back onto her lap.

"You'll like it, and if you're good, I'll even give you a treat" came Honoka's husky whisper into her ear causing her to whimper. She could feel her wetness grow as Honoka very light and very slowly ground herself into her stomach.

"Treat?" Nagisa panted "What am I, a puppy?"

"Mmm" Honoka groaned, feeling her own wetness soak her panties. "but you're such a cute puppy" after saying this she stood back up taking the blindfold off Nagisa's eyes as she went.

It took Nagisa a second or two to adjust to the new lighting that the candles provided, but when she did her body had an involuntary reaction of trying to swallow the saliva that instantly gathered in her mouth and gasp at the same time, causing her to choke and subsequently cough to try and clear her air way. The problem was solved quickly when she saw the sexy smirk Honoka gave her and all moisture left her mouth and traveled south. She was pretty sure her underwear was ruined at this point with how wet she could feel she was.

Honoka continued to smile at the obviously flustered girl and felt it grow when she saw the cuffed girl began to squirm and rub her closed legs together to try and get some friction. She felt smug knowing that just the sight of her had Nagisa in this kind of state, and the show hadn't even started yet. She was wearing a white lace bra, panty, garter and hose set with blue trim, colours picked to match her cure outfit. Obviously it had been the right choice, although Honoka suspected she could be wearing sweats and Nagisa would still approve.

Nagisa thought that she was in trouble when she first saw Honoka and immediately tried to, once more, get out of the hand cuffs keeping her to the chair. But when Honoka began to sway her hips to the beat of the music she thought for sure she was going to have a heart attack.

She was mesmerized by the movement in front of her and temporarily forgot about trying to get out of the chair. She watched trim hips sway back and forth for a few minutes before noticing them getting closer, causing her struggling to begin again. She knew that she was going to have bruises on her wrists tomorrow but she didn't care. She would deal with any after effects of getting out of the chair later, so long as it meant getting her hands on the older girl _now_.

Honoka was so lost in her movements that she didn't notice the control struggle Nagisa was having with herself. She made her way to where she was finally dancing right in front of the girl stuck in the chair and finally looked at her face. The look she was receiving caused her heart to thunder in her chest and the heat between her legs to increase tenfold. Nagisa's pupils were dilated, and the normally light brown colour of her irises were so dark they looked more of a dark chocolate now. She knew that when Nagisa got out the restraints she would be in for a long and passionate night and that thought made her incredibly excited.

While Nagisa was never one to just lie there during sex she was also rarely aggressive. Honoka could count only a hand full of times when she had seen Nagisa like this, when she had pushed her too close to the brink she finally snapped and took total control in the bedroom. She also knew that she would be waking up in the morning feeling very sore, but very satisfied.

Looking into her eyes Honoka settled herself on Nagisa's lap and continued to sway her hip while occasionally grinding her centre down, causing both of them to moan in approval.

Nagisa had her eyes closed concentrating on the amazing feeling of Honoka's body gyrating on her own, but when she opened them she groaned in approval at the cleavage on display directly in front of her face.

While dancing on Nagisa's lap Honoka decided that she was wearing far too many clothes (how her jacket never made it off of her Honoka would never know) and figured she should fix this as best as she could. She subtly moved her right hand to her fiancée's front and began to unbutton her shirt.

She let out a moan when all the buttons past her chest were open and it became abundantly clear that the restrained girl wasn't wearing a bra. She pushed both the shirt and jacket back over Nagisa's shoulders and down to where her hands were tied behind her back, giving her an unhindered view of a toned abdomen and two small but perky breasts.

"Mmm, I'd normally scold you for going out without a bra, but in this case I think I can forgive it."

"We weren't going anywhere public so I didn't think it would be a big deal." Nagisa panted, still trying to control the storm brewing in her that kept telling her to take what was hers, fast and hard.

Nagisa let out a growl when she felt her abdomen become wet where Honoka was rubbing herself against her. It left no doubt in the brunette's mind that the panties her fiancée was wearing were completely ruined by this point, and served only to drive home the point that she desperately wanted out of the cuffs.

Honoka regained as much control as she needed to stop grinding herself on Nagisa's stomach and move back and off of her lap, eliciting a groan of annoyance from Nagisa that quickly turned into a groan of approval when she leaned forward and took a hard nipple into her mouth and started to suck.

While her mouth was busy with Nagisa's left nipple her hands made quick work of her belt and zipper and began to tug on the taller girl's pants trying to encourage Nagisa to help by lifting her hips. Unfortunately the other girl was so lost in the feelings being emitted from her chest that she hardly felt the tugging at her hips until Honoka released her nipple.

Lifting her hips Honoka made quick of ridding her of her pants and black boy shorts. The feeling of the cold chair touching her bare ass quickly sobered her up however and she was able to recognise that she was now completely naked, while her fiancée was not, _and_ she was _still_ strapped to the chair.

"H-Honoka, I thought you said the cuffs were only temporary? Take, take them off please" Nagisa managed to sound level headed when she said this, knowing that if she growled it as an order there would be no way she'd be getting out of the chair anytime soon.

"I meant what I said. They are only temporary, but if I take them off now I know that I won't have a chance to make you feel good since you'll wear me out until I pass out. So, I am going to take care of you, and then you can have you're fun."

Honoka grinned and made eye contact before leaning down and diving straight into the other girl's center, causing Nagisa to groan, and released a moan of her own at the taste. "Shit, Honoka!"

Nagisa was panting heavily and rocking her hips in time with Honoka's tongue licking at her folds. She could tell that the older girl was intentionally avoiding her clit, wanting to prolong her pleasure for a while longer, but personally she couldn't care less about her own needs at the moment. She just really, really needed to get her hands on the little tease kneeling in front of her. _"Huh, has that rug always been there?"_

Honoka knew that Nagisa wouldn't last too much longer, and as much as she wanted to drag this out, her own center was beginning to throb to a painful extent. It had always been one of the biggest differences between the two of them. Where Nagisa was able to push her needs to the back of her mind during sex, Honoka's needs became more and more insistent with every passing gasp, groan, moan, and cry that her partner let out.

Finally giving Nagisa what she wanted Honoka wrapped her lips around her clit and began to suck, lick, and nip the sensitive bundle while swiftly entering her with two fingers. Keeping up a fast pace Honoka continuously pumped in and out of her, and while Nagisa wanted release something was holding her back from going over the edge.

Knowing what the taller girl needed Honoka curled her fingers to press against her G-spot every time she pushed in and out of her.

Feeling the tight coil inside of her finally snap her entire body tensed as her release hit her. Nagisa let out a load moan and a few curses as her vision went white, then black, before finally clearing as she came down from her high. She was panting heavily, and could feel the ache in her wrists where they had strained against the cuffs.

Seeing the glazed over look in her lover's eyes Honoka knew that she only had a small window of time to get the cuffs off of her before Nagisa caught her breath and broke through them herself. Something she couldn't let her fiancée get injured over. So she quickly got up and unlocked the cuffs before retaking her seat on Nagisa's lap and capturing her in a hot kiss, trying to distract her long enough to, hopefully, gain some control over what she knows is lurking beneath the surface.

The kiss worked for a minute and distracted Nagisa long enough to not realise that her hands had been freed. But when she realised she already had her hands wrapped around the trim waist of her barely clothed lover, all of her restraint went out the window.

"You're wearing too many clothes" Nagisa practically growled before deftly undoing the bra holding two perfectly round breast, that had been teasing her for the last however long, with her right hand.

Standing up, causing Honoka to wrap her legs around her waist and arms around her neck, Nagisa turned and dumped the older girl onto the bed, causing her breasts to bounce from the motion. She took a second to fully enjoy the view of a topless and flushed Honoka before covering her body with own, eliciting a groan of approval from both girls as their chests rubbed together.

Crashing her lips into the girl trapped beneath her in a bruising kiss for a second Nagisa trailed her way down from her jaw, to her throat where she ran her tongue across a pulsing pulmonary vein, and to her collar bone. Bringing her hands up to cup both breasts, and shifting so she was resting all of her weight on her legs, she leaned down began to suck on one nipple before trailing over to the other, doing her best not be too hard. While she herself had no problems with her boobs, Honoka's were considerably bigger and more sensitive.

Honoka couldn't believe that, even with the state of mind she knew Nagisa was in, she was still gentle with her in the ways that mattered.

While still paying attention to Honoka's breasts, Nagisa moved her hands down to either side of the white with blue trim underwear. "You won't be needing these" and without any warning she tore the panties clean from her body.

A gasp escaped Honoka's lips followed by a shocked and indignant "Nagisa!"

"What? They were ruined anyways" Came Nagisa's reply topped with a smug grin.

Keeping eye contact Nagisa ripped apart the garter belt causing Honoka to raise her eyebrow at her. "And those?"

Nagisa simply shrugged unapologetic. "They were in the way. I'll buy you a new one"

Unfortunately the hose couldn't be removed by simply by ripping them apart, so she made short work of tugging them down two amazing long legs that she could already imagine wrapped around her head.

Moving back up the writhing body beneath her, Nagisa captured Honoka's lips in another hard kiss, forcing her tongue into her mouth and dominating its partner.

Using her hands she spread Honoka's legs further apart so she could rest comfortably between them. Resting the majority of her weight on her knees and her left arm that was now resting on the bed, she took her right hand and began roughly rubbing and flicking Honoka's clit.

The sensation caused Honoka to gasp, breaking their kiss. "Oh my- Nagisa!"

Nagisa moved down to Honoka's throat and began to roughly suck on the skin. She knew she'd leave a mark, and more than likely get scolded for it tomorrow, but she couldn't really bring herself to care.

Feeling the change in Honoka's breathing, Nagisa knew that she was getting close to release and eased off enough to leave her right on the edge but not go over. "No matter what, you do not come until I tell you. Is that clear?"

Honoka, having felt Nagisa ease off the pressure on her clit when she was so close, let out a groan of frustration and tried hard to listen to what her lover was saying. She could barely make out anything being said but she figured, at best, it was a yes or no question and that agreeing to anything Nagisa asked her when she got like this was generally the better option. It usually got her off quicker since Nagisa could be quite cruel when she disagreed with her dominant side.

She managed out a quick nod hoping it would suffice, but was proven wrong when Nagisa roughly entered her with two fingers that she instantly stilled. "Fuck!" came a frantic cry as Honoka raked her nails on her right hand from Nagisa's shoulder to her lower back.

The pain from the scratches mixed in with the very rare curse that came out of the smaller girl's mouth caused Nagisa to hiss and then let out an animalistic groan. "Is that clear?!" she growled in the other girl's ear, not accepting anything but a verbal confirmation.

"Y-Yes, just please, I ne-" Before Honoka could finish, Nagisa began moving her fingers in Honoka before pulling out just to the tips of her fingers and roughly forcing them back in. She made sure to let her fingers graze Honoka's g-spot every second or third thrust as she found her pace causing Honoka to gasp and groan.

She kept up that pace for several more minutes until she felt Honoka's walls begin to close in on her fingers and tapered off to a slow rocking motion. It was enough to tease, but not enough to bring the smaller girl to ecstasy.

"Mmm Nagisa, please, I-I need to come. Please let me come." Honoka's voice was a soft plea and Nagisa knew that she wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer.

Picking up her pace again Nagisa once more curled her fingers to rub against Honoka's most sensitive spot on every thrust in and pull out. Quickly building her back up, Nagisa leaned forward and took Honoka's lips in a powerful kiss. The kiss was sloppy, wet, breath taking and painful, but for the two girls who were so far gone, it was perfect.

Nagisa knew that Honoka couldn't breathe. Had run out of air about a minute ago but kept the kiss going until she felt walls close in on her fingers once more. Pulling out of the kiss Nagisa veered her head off to the side on Honoka's left side and spoke in a husky, but still very much commanding, whisper.

"You can let go now Honoka. Come for me" she demanded.

Honoka let out a strangled cry as her orgasm hit her full force. She vision went hot white then black and all she could do was hold on tighter to the body above her to keep her grounded.

Nagisa hissed as fingernails dug further into her shoulder piercing the skin. She would be sore in the morning that's for sure. She continued to slowly move her fingers in and out to draw out Honoka's orgasm before finally stopping altogether when she felt the other girl stop shaking from the aftershocks.

"W-wow."

Nagisa had to grin at Honoka's expression. She was flushed red from being hot and sweaty, panting heavily, and she had a slight glaze over her eyes. She felt very self-satisfied that she was the one to put the usually composed girl into such a state.

"You can wipe that grin off your face anytime now." Honoka got out before looking at her fiancée in the eye. If possible the taller girl's smile just got bigger, causing Honoka to roll her eyes. At least she was back to normal again.

"What can I say; I guess you bring it out in me." That got a chuckle out of Honoka

"So long as I'm the only one who does."

Nagisa scoffed "Obviously, you're the only one I want." She picked up Honoka's left hand and kissed her newly acquired ring. "Thought was pretty obvious by now"

Honoka smiled and pulled her hand away to look at the ring on her finger. It made her giddy to see how well it fit her.

Bringing her hand up, she fisted a handful of the small hairs at the back of Nagisa's neck and brought her in for a leisurely kiss.

The kiss stayed at that pace for several minutes, the two girls just enjoying the bliss of being together. At least that was the case until Nagisa began to once again move her fingers inside of Honoka.

"N-Nagisa!" Honoka gasped, the sensation combined with her sensitivity from her previous orgasm causing proving to almost be too much. Almost.

"What? You didn't think that one round would be all did you? We're both off tomorrow, and we're engaged. We have all night to celebrate." Nagisa grinned and picked up her pace again.

"_All night indeed"_ Honoka thought.

XXX

A/N: Okay I'm going to end it there. I was thinking about doing a morning after sort of thing but I figured at 16 pages I'm good. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I have to say that was by far one of if not the most difficult thing I have ever tried to write. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a really cold shower.

Good news I passed my course :D That means no more studying and therefore more time to write

RossiJones456: If your still wondering about the cake in "Will You Be My Valentine" Nagisa got it from Honoka who was supposed to have gotten it out of her back pack or bag. Unfortunately I only wrote back in story so you can either assume that she got it from her bag or that she pulled it from the 3rd dimension that every anime/cartoon character seems to have behind their backs


End file.
